


Smile Like You Mean It

by Moonyfool



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gordon being Bruce's dad, M/M, Oswald's doggie Edward, a world in which Jerome shockingly lives, jerome and bruce learn to make amends, season 5 setting but a little different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyfool/pseuds/Moonyfool
Summary: Rising from the dead wasn't Jerome's plan, but like all great hits the star must return back by breaking out from their grave boredom.... literally.Escaping from death's grasp, Jerome lurks out into the divided city and tries to figure out an attack on villains' and heroes' turf. Although he gets caught by none other than Brucie, Jerome manages to trick the billionaire into gaining a partnership to find his brother for Gotham and himself. However, things turn around when Jerome feels a 'strange' connection with Bruce, and suddenly this wasn't all about his brother anymore.





	1. An Empty Grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fyi, this takes place right before Scarecrow attacks...and before those emotional attacks...why they do dis on the first episode :,(

An irritated eye sews it's eyelid upward, Jerome being that person once again to rise back from the dead only to be welcomed back by literal maggots all over his skin and ragged clothes. Though he would be lying if he saw these critters any less than himself. Just like himself, these creepy-crawlers served the same purpose-- to cause hysterical destruction everywhere or planning the first move.

Jerome let the maggots hug him a little longer until he started to get pissed. Like his mom and brother, he wasn't cuddlier but he could tolerate it. Besides, the maggots weren't bothering him, but rather the thought that his brother, Jeremiah, was alive.

Yes, Jerome planted the little gift for Jeremiah, but that outcome was his second. His first being... welllll death to Jeremiah, Gordon, and... maybe Bruce? He didn't despise Brucie to death, so he would've chosen the whole slave route if things were still interesting. But he also started to worry about where his colleagues were: Scarecrow and Mad Hatter, especially.

"Welp, this was fun! But not too pleasurable compared breaking out from Arkham or putting a knife into someone's neck." Jerome commented to the maggots and muddy terrain as he got up with one swift flip. "That's better."

Hopping out from the empty grave, Jerome found that the Graveyard resembled much like a jungle. More trees, vines, and multiple huge roots planted everywhere-- _weird.... and not my preferred decoration, those followers really messed up._

"Well, well. If it isn't another Valeska freak," a lady in all types of plants wrapped around herself.

"Oh god! The future has crazy plant ladies now? Were cats never enough for you people?!" Jerome acts out the most overdramatic disgust expression. The fellow redhead goes quiet. "OH! Stuck a nerve didn't I?-"

"SHUT UP, YOU JERK!" she clearly showed weakness in her eyes. She never expected the twin to rise, but now she wanted to put him back where he belonged-- the abyss. She was staring at Jerome's grave for a little before starting back up to... nothing...

Meanwhile, Jerome booked it out of there-- he could tell the chick was bad news due to the plant getup and the mention of himself. Making sure to run far away, he goes for an hour jog till he found a similar hideout-- Scarecrow's. And he would bust through those metal doors but it seemed empty and he would hate a whiff from Jonathan's fear gas.

Then Jerome heard a man's voice scream in the 'empty' city. A far scream, but nothing to lose by checking it out. Jon really needs to go to fear management rehab otherwise he'll peer pressure others to sniff his toxins. "Goddammit, Crow."

Heading towards the sort of mysterious yelp for help though not completely enjoying the day so far. Jerome pushed his way through broken down fences-- this shitty city somehow got shittier. And although he could tell there was still quite a while left, he made it seem like a simple trip to a vacation. Either form of vacation nowadays seemed more relaxing to him especially after his long-awaited journey with his mom came to an ax-citing ending.

A person's heavy footsteps charge from behind quickly, it seemed that they were searching for something or someone. In a brilliant state of mind, the chaotic showman hides between two dumpsters in an alleyway. The noise finally arrived, but it was that one redhead chick again-- damn that missy certainly can't have enough of the Valeska bloodline. Jerome moved his attention away from the crazy plant lady, knowing that direct eye contact could lead to a fight he wasn't all for at least for now. He literally just awoken from his lovely empty grave and a psycho was already after him. _Maybe an ex-follower?_ They did look like him, but risking it on a whim is not credible enough for his tastes.

Instead, Jerome found that the lady's voice was shaken up and became distant. A peek behind him assured him from possible danger. And by the distant cries going the opposite way from close buildings to Scarecrow's place, he smirked. "So, there's a turf war?"

\--

Bruce decided to head out and check up on Selina. Her current state was rather depressing as she would soon be going through surgery. A thought of rage escapes his justice-filled mind, _that sadistic clown! Exactly what's his plan with me! And why couldn't he spare Selina... bastard!_

Only a few blocks left to the hospital, and every second causing Bruce to cringe at the clouding thoughts of the GCPD, Selina's health, Jeremiah, but weirdly enough the single most effective thought was the people of Gotham. Knowing that crime was always a given, in fact, 65% of the population of Gotham residence now worked under criminal's orders. However, he also knew there is good within even the darkest souls in Gotham-- he would just need to bring out their hidden light.

A crash of trashcans sparked a defensive reaction from Bruce. The noise came from a block ahead of him, a fumble type of noise. This caused his heroic ability to activate-- finally, he could save someone and make use of himself. A barely noticeable whimper of a female is the only clue he would get to know something was up. A quick rush to the lady's side as he passed a tissue to them-- he always brought some in case if Selina was in an emotional shock. And the reply from the lady's shook voice became rather too familiar, "Ivy?"

The inner lost girl stared upward at the helpful and tearful Bruce. Ivy was even more shocked when Bruce gave a forgiven look as he offered her up. "Why?!...I-I intended to kill you through your worst nightmares!" Now a hug was the most unexpected thing yet. She felt Bruce's warmth during the hug. "I-I...need to leave." Though Bruce's hug only tightened, ticking her off a bit, "Bruce! You really-"

"-Selina...she's hurt... and I can't h-help her!" Through Bruce's raspy and rather weak screams, he took out his cries and pleas onto Ivy. And if she wasn't confused before, now was a real kicker.

"...and? What could I possibly do?" Ivy questioned kind of harshly.

"Be there, with her, as her true friend... because I failed," Bruce answered without hesitation.

A quick moment of silence between them. Ivy being unsure about everything while Bruce's tears began to turn silent and forever trapped on her shoulder. Salt water is never good for plants, but cheering with some old friends and having a glass of water wouldn't be so bad for a day. Though she didn't want any signs of chaos ruining things. "Sure, but only for today."

"Thank you so-" Bruce stops after he sees Ivy's hand raise.

"However, you must ensure that the Valeska doesn't ruin it."

Only one thought came to mind. "Don't worry, Jeremiah won't step foot-"

"-not Jeremiah...Bruce, it's Jerome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aayyyyeeee, Gothamites, hope you enjoy this first chapter to an amazing story that I plan to make. I'm trying to make it seem accurate while tying it into the 5th season of Gotham. Which I hope you also enjoyed :)


	2. The Importance of Friends

Barbara cornered her thoughts on a newspaper of how Gotham once was less shrouded in darkness and instead more focused on the better lit days. Each page shows either newer fashions, crime rates-- which went down a little--, charities, or businesses on the rise. Sometimes it brought out her softer side, but it mostly gave her a sigh of a hopeless future.

Stocked up food and booze was the only thing Barbara managed to give to other women. A tough reality for leaders like Barbara to realize as the noticeable supplies of ammo lessened. News of Oswald's righthand man arriving soon did give her more hope though. Though she knew Tabby would react in an unkindly manner, she would also prepare herself for another reckless argument. But until then, she waits with some booze already poured out and a newspaper held steady in her hands.

\--

Bruce couldn't bear a second longer with Ivy's assumption. "Jerome?"

Ivy stares back into Bruce's wary eyes. She had a habit of lying for her own personal gain, and she honestly wouldn't mind putting the young billionaire to sleep, permanently, but her state did weaken once she was away from her plant eutopia. Plus, the fact that Selina's state must be serious also acted like a drive for her. "Fine. Don't believe me. Stay in disbelief." She paused, "But I believe in truth for truth, or an eye for an eye." She then flees from Bruce in order to see Selina as quick as possible.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Bruce shouted at Ivy, the young miss covered in plants waved as a sign of acknowledgment. 

The young man showed signs of belief from the wasted youth--  _ only if I was there with Selina that day... _ This really made his thoughts travel to the unexcused absences he had given Selina for all those years. But yet again, he pushes her away as a selfish Gothamite would do, and hunts for his next target... Jerome.

\--

_ No welcoming committee? No raves? No nothin'? _

Expecting too much from Jerome's very own following wasn't asking for too much. I mean sure Jeri would give him the tough love that others didn't show, but that just meant she kept it real.

"Ahh, who is this I see?"

Jerome must conjure coincidences because he was just thinking of that same certain someone. "Bonjour, Jeri!"

"Nothin' much around here except the souls of your lost comrades... is what a 'true' follower would say, but I'm more than 'true." Jeri smiled with content.

"Sounds like betrayal?" Jerome never expected Jeri to stay especially through the smarts Jeremiah had.

Jeri approached the down twin with a tackle to the back. "Those dogs were bound to search for the next person to take them out for a walk. Luckily for you, this hyena prefers laughter and jokes over a businessman!"

"What happened to them?" Words turned bitter as Jerome chuckled quietly.

"Those fools tried to kill the puppeteer but failed to realize that puppets like themselves burn easily and were just toys for that prick." Jeri preferred to see the good and evil within people like Jerome, but his brother wasn't one of those people at all. A little while of silence passed, and it wasn't until she remembered that she took some booze and food from Barbara's palace of a bar-- she then ushered Jerome inside the old place. "Let's crack open some drunken regrets!"

Jerome stared at the groceries Jeri carried in. _Bread, water, wine._ "What is this the rise of Christ?"

"I don't know, Jesus." Jeri gave a persistent smirk.

"Where'd ya even find this stuff during the apocalypse?" Jerome questioned for curious reasons.

Jeri sending an even greater smirk than before. "Oh, such an obvious question. I stole these delectables from Barbs' bar."

"Glad to see someone's still the same." Jerome cackled as Jeri passed out the drinks. A cheer for the 'true' Maniax was presented and very much needed.

\--

"Barbs! Why is Oswald's scumbag knocking at the door?!" Tabitha shrieked her way in. She hadn't figured Barbara going this far for ammo and in secret. What also ticked her off was Barbara's main focus being on the newspaper that she held. "Barbara! Enough with the newspaper... please."

A please was all that Barbara needed, not that she was expecting one. She just tried to wait till Tabitha was feeling cooler in the head... to be fair, she saw this experiment failing originally. "Yes, Hon?"

Tabitha felt a bit attacked at the tone Barbara's voice made. "We have booze and food, so why don't we live through this till that penguin runs out of food-"

"Tabby, Oswald is making ammo every second of the day. Meaning he'll eventually gun us down so he can chow down a buffet." Barbara frowned at the cup of wine, the ice already melted-- a new record. "Plus some reports say supplies like food has been getting stolen... though weirdly enough they only took bread instead of meat or deserts."

"Probably one of those men tricking those poor women out there for a fun time then unsurprisingly stealing their food. Sadly, it's not like we could restrict our bread in a safe." Spitting at the door was the only noticeable weapon for Barbara to see. "Sorry... I thought I could make my spit into bullets against that man's skull." She pointed at the man who was fooling around with an innocent young lady. Barbara taking interest at what she was still pointing at, though once the demonhead saw the action that man was taking on the pleading girl-- it seemed obvious what was next. "Want to kick him out... maybe kick his ass... or perhaps go with plan Nutcracker?"

A sly smirk crept on Barbara's face. "Aw, Hon... you know me too well." It didn't seem like a tough decision once the man put his hands on the delicate lady's hips-- causing the miss to cry her pleas. "Hmm, let's go with the last one."

Hearing a dragging noise approach behind herself, Barbara saw the greatest surprise. "Tabby, you shouldn't have..."

A wooden bat with a red bow wrapped around it. "I know time gets confusing around here, but I thought I'd give you an early Christmas gift." She handed the firm bat to Barbara, catching a proud and tearful face expression. And a tight hug from Barbara was everything to her, and made her feel 1000 times better. "...I-I love you, Barbs... NOW let's takedown this bozo!"

"Hell, yeah!" Barbara charges with Tabitha by her side...  _I love you, too._

\--

"A-and that's when I beeeeat him to the gr-ground w-with uno puch!" Jerome flailed his hands up in the air like he just claimed Gotham once again.

Jeri couldn't get enough of the drunk showman.  _Chaos at it's most beautiful state._ "Alright, take a room soon." She escapes the role of bartender in order to help escort the wild prince.

"B-betch! I'mm my own person with *burps* myyy own r-rightszz!" Jerome slurred roughly but couldn't resist Jeri's assistance over the shoulder. He could feel his eyes flutter shut right before he could hear a familiar voice as Jeri froze her movements.

"Jerome!" Bruce yelled full of rage with no luck as Jerome passed out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :p I hope you enjoyed that ending more than the first chapter... I'm trying to make the chapters frequent, so you won't have to be in suspense forever <3


	3. Declaring and Promising

“I see…” Bruce pondered on Jeri’s further talk.

“An atrocious disaster that took people like myself in complete shock… and as presented, so is Jerome.” Jeri added, giving Jerome the benefit of the doubt. She managed to calm Bruce down through an unexpected agreement— a simple favor finally put into use though even she didn’t know whether or not it was a good one yet. “Bruce Wayne, ya better treat my favor with respect.”

The stern message left some feeling of responsibility to Bruce. But still… “Sounds like one bad promise.”

Jeri smirked thoughtfully. “Better last over a day!” She yelled as she saw the once young boy transform into a young man.

However, Bruce froze in place. “You want to join?”

A fallen smirk approached Jeri. “Nah, ya just keep your word… and make sure Jerome is safe from that psycho brother of his.” She automatically caught Bruce nod in response.

“Goodbye, Jeri.” One final look at Jeri’s broken-hearted home.

“See ya, Bruce!”

——

A plan of attack towards the GCPD was carefully checked. Scarecrow looking down at his many soldiers of fear. “Let’s go and rip their spine of fear till they’re broken!” A newer recruit didn’t cheer and instead stood in a silent and dreamy daze— something that didn’t go unnoticed.

The newcomer ended up tripping over several pushes by the others— their mask got a slight crack but they decided to just sit rather than stand up.

Scarecrow ordered everyone out… except for the newcomer who has yet to gain a title for themselves. He snatched the barely shorter one back firmly by the arm— others in a hurried pace, fear driven them to not get sacrificed next. And then the room was left for just the two males.

“Not a respective way to glorify the soon to be victory.” Scarecrow states clearly— the other didn’t notice a change in the boss’ behavior. To be fair, many saw him as a fearless and determined leader… and nothing more or less.

The newbie shook his head in understanding then led his way out— leaving Scarecrow alone… like usual.

The tsks continue till Scarecrow had enough noise.  _ It’s time to head out. _

——

“Dammit, I hate hangovers… worst migraine in the whole world.” Jerome spat curses like he was driving the pain purposely away.

Bruce waited for over 5 minutes as the other massaged their head, not noticing the person who was literally sitting 5 feet away. He wasn’t even in the corner. Though it wasn’t long before the older male went back to bed… Bruce’s current bed… “I hate you…”

“I know.” Jerome held in loud chuckles. Getting caught by the simplest action or lie always made himself feel noticed and not abandoned by unfaithful eyes. Though a touch was a bit off putting to him, perhaps it was his past abusers that caused this reaction, and so he shrugged the billionaire’s hands off of his exposed shoulder.

The still standing Bruce became a little shaky but forced himself to stay as calm as he could. “I… need a favor.” The laying Jerome rose with a blissful laughter. A voice in Bruce’s ear repeated words of encouragement— Gordon was communicating with earpieces. Hearing Alfred’s constant disagreement with Jim was obviously loud. “I’m sure this is a funny joke to you!” Bruce’s shaky hands getting more figgidy, so he put them behind his back.

Jerome now turned to his other side— seeing Bruce’s frightened stare. “Who put ya up to this?” No response or change in movement. “Your Butler? Gordon?... pls don’t tell me Penguin.”

“What? Why Penguin?” The last guess shocked him to say the least.

“Why not? It’s obvious Ozzie has a warm spot for ya. Y’know, the sword of righteousness that you bought from him… I got to ask, were you drunk that day or was that genuine happiness?” Jerome became more intrigued than threatening. His curiosity was number 1 in priorities after all… well unless they didn’t tell.

“Okay, sorry. Let’s get back to the subject at hand, k?”  That answer was enough to know someone put Bruce up to this. Jerome takes a moment to look around the ceiling,  _ where could that camera possibly be— _

An unexpected pin down from Bruce sort of annoyed Jerome, but more on the critic side of him. “That’s not how you properly pin someone down—“ an insulted tone came over himself especially since the noir colored eyebrows that Bruce wore turned scrunched up in confusion. “— lucky for ya, you’re old pal here is a perfect teacher.”

Bruce felt a sudden kick in his stomach as he loosened his grip on Jerome. The performer launched at his ribs and flipped the billionaire over— now back against his temporary bed. The showman’s knees laid on top of Bruce’s legs, hands tightly intertwined with his, and nearly touching faces. He tried to wiggle out of his enemy’s firm placement, but to no avail. “Let me go!”

Jerome smirked, proud of his achievement. “That’s how you pin someone down.”

A hard knock on the door got both of their attentions. As Gordon and two other police officers opened the door with guns pointed at Jerome stayed steady.

Jerome put his hands up in the air, but didn’t move his overall position on Bruce. Though that meant Bruce could finally push away from the older male. “Gordon, I knew it had to be you!”

“Put your hands behind your back!”

“He assaulted me first, ya gotta believe me officer!” Jerome chuckled aloud. Then noticing Bruce’s butler pull the billionaire boy away, their grip was heavy yet not trying to be tough… _ dad… “- _ Oh, alright! Alright!” Gordon pushed him back with so much force. Pinned against the wall by a justice-loving copper was not as ideal as he wanted, and yet he complied unlike his brother probably.  _ I wonder where he booked his paradise now? _

——

“Jeremiah?” Ecco questioned for Jeremiah’s location. “I brought some new army men toys for ya!” Her hyper attitude made others question whether she was secretly a caring leader or another follower. Her nicely sewn together attire gave a bad girl meets mistress vibe as it flowed with neatly patterns of prison while looking overall classical music scripts as she dances towards the madman— who currently was arguing with himself.

“Well done my queen of clovers.” Jeremiah gave her that title to show how luck guided her even through the clutches of death. “Now, it’s time to begin.” 

 


End file.
